ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles Morales: Spider-Man (film)
Miles Morales: Spider-Man is the 2020 animated superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Miles Morales / Spider-Man, produced by Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation in association with Marvel, and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. The film focus on Miles Morales becomes Spider-Man after the death of Peter Parker. The film's based on the first story arc of Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man, "Who is Miles Morales?". Plot Eleven months ago, Norman Osborn contracted Dr. Markus to perfect his Oz Formula, the process which gave Peter Parker his powers. After Osborn was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. and revealed to the public as the Green Goblin by the Daily Bugle, a thief broke into Osborn Industries to steal valuables. Unknown to the thief, a test spider, genetically enhanced with the Oz formula, crawled into his bag. Miles Morales, a teenager who admires Spider-Man, attended a Charter School Lottery, and Miles was awarded the final entry. He then visited his uncle Aaron, against his parents' wishes. While they discussed the opportunities that the school could open to him, the Oz-enhanced spider emerged from Aaron's bag and bit Miles on his hand, causing him to pass out and foam at the mouth. Later, when Miles awoke, Aaron was confronted by Miles's father, his own brother. During the confrontation Miles fled from Aaron's apartment. While hiding from his father on the street, Miles realized that he was starting to become invisible. He ran down the street and encountered two movers lifting a flat-screen television across the sidewalk. Instinctively, Miles leaped over the television. The surrounding spectators stared at him in amazement and were baffled when he then vanished into thin air, exclaiming that he must be a mutant. Miles then hid in a nearby alleyway and once again became visible. While continuing down the street he came across a gang of older kids. One of them grabbed his bag and demanded he either gave him some food or an iPad. Miles then grabbed the kid by the wrist and managed to stun him, much like the spider had done to him earlier before he passed out. Miles, afraid he might be a mutant, visited his best friend, Ganke, and confessed his new-found abilities to him and demonstrated his Venom Strike on a lego model. Ganke, who was also accepted to the same school as Miles, was amazed and immediately started doing research to explain the phenomenon. Mr. Morales arrived at Ganke's house and ordered Miles to come with him. The two then sat on a park bench and discussed the reasons he didn't want Miles hanging around Aaron: because he was a thief. Ice Man and the Human Torch then flew by, causing Mr. Morales to comment postively on the existence of mutants. That night Miles received a text message from Ganke, explaining that he had found a newspaper article written by Ben Urich which explained that Spider-Man received his spider-powers through a spider bite as well. This prompted Miles to attempt to climb the walls of his bedroom, which he did successfully, causing him to exclaim "Oh no." Ganke quickly arrives at Miles' house and is overjoyed when Miles demonstrates his wall-crawling ability. Miles, however, tells Ganke that he just wants to be normal. Ganke suggests they go speak to Uncle Aaron and find out what he knows about the Spider, despite his father forbidding him speaking to Aaron. The next day they arrive at Aaron's apartment but he, and all of his belongings, are missing. Confused, Miles and Ganke leave when they notice a crowd observing a burning building. Ganke, as well as the crowd of bystanders, watch in awe as Miles rescues a woman and a helpless young girl and her dog. Miles then retreats to a nearby alleyway and vomits. He again vows that he just wants a normal life, and decides to leave the heroism to the actual Spider-Man. Over the next two months, Miles and Ganke move into their dormitory at their new charter school and meet their new roommate, Judge. One night, while Miles sleeps, he dreams that Electro enters his dorm and electrocutes him. He wakes up in a panic, but realizes it was just a dream. Almost immediately, a teacher enters their room and rushes them to the gymnasium due to an emergency. In the gym, another teacher states that there was some sort of super hero brawl on the Queensboro Bridge and that Spider-Man has been shot. Miles tells Ganke to cover for him and he sneaks out to find, and help, the wounded Spider-Man. While jumping and climbing over buildings, he notices a blue electrical flash off in the distance, so he heads towards it. As he gets closer there's a bigger explosion. By the time Miles arrives in Queens, he watches as Spider-Man, in the arms of his Aunt May, dies. Miles sneaks through the crowd and asks a very sad looking Gwen Stacy what Spider-Man's name was, and she replies "Peter Parker". Miles is struck with grief over not being able to help Spider-Man before his untimely demise, stating that if he had done more with his powers over the last few months, the real Spider-Man might still be alive. Ganke suggests that perhaps he was given powers to become the next Spider-Man. Later, Miles and Ganke attend Peter's funeral. He once again speaks to Gwen, who tells him that Peter did what he did because he was following his uncle's philosophy, that With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility, and that he felt responsible for his uncle's death. Miles immediately decides that he'll become the new Spider-Man, and begins sketching costume designs. Ganke, having worn a Spider-Man costume for Halloween the previous year, offers it to Miles, even though it's a little too large. Miles goes on his first ever patrol of the city, enjoying the freedom he feels leaping from building to building. Soon, however, he hears a disturbance below. After Miles, exhausted from the fight with the Kangaroo, returns to his dorm, Ganke, who has already read the story on the Daily Bugle Website, comments that perhaps the costume was in bad taste after all. Judge tries to enter the room but, despite dorm rules, the door is locked. This prompts a teacher to enter the room for an inspection. Miles hides under his covers to conceal his secret identity. The following night, Miles once again goes out on patrol. However, this is cut short when he's attacked by a costumed hero calling herself Spider-Woman, and she demands to know who he is. Miles is confused by the sudden appearance of a female Spider-Man. Jessica manages to remove his mask with her webs and inquires about his powers. She webs him up and Miles trips and knocks himself out. He later awakens inside a holding cell at Triskelion ONE. Outside his cell are Spider-Woman, Nick Fury, Hawkeye and Iron Man. After analyzing his blood, Tony comes to the conclusion that Miles has a similar genetic makeup as Peter Parker. Fury orders the rest out of the room so he can chat with Miles. Fury correctly guesses that Miles obtained his powers through a spider bite. Meanwhile, in the Triskelion Medical Ward, Max Dillon awakens from a chemically induced coma and immediately attacks all the medical staff. The lights go out in Miles' cell and him and Fury immediately join the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in taking point. Electro escapes and is confronted by Iron Man, however his armor is deactivated by a power surge caused by Electro's attacks. Hawkeye attempts to take him down with his arrows, but they phase right through him. Spider-Woman attacks him but he tosses her aside. When Electro then attempts to attack Fury, Miles, using his camouflage, sneaks behind him and hits him with a large container. Electro, surprised and confused by Spider-Man being alive, is distracted long enough for Miles to use his Venom Strike on him, knocking him out. The next day, at school, Miles tells Ganke what happened. Jessica shows up in civilian clothing and hands Miles a case containing his new costume, courtesy of Nick Fury. She tells him that he has one chance to prove himself. Miles is now officially the new Spider-Man. He sees Prowler watching him as they begin their fight. Cast *Nadji Jeter as Miles Morales/Spider-Man,a teenager and talented artist who admires Spider-Man. *Mark Rolston as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin, the arch-nemesis of Peter Parker who died in their battle. *TBA as Max Dillon/Electro, criminal who works for the Green Goblin. *Brian Tyree Henry as Jefferson Davis, Miles' father who's a police officer, in this version he allies with Spider-Man. *Luna Lauren Velez as Rio Morales, Miles' mother who's a teacher. *TBA as Aaron Davis / Prowler, Miles' uncle, who moonlights as his arch enemy. He is the main antagonist of the film. *Chris Pine as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Miles' idol who died in his battle against Norman. *TBA as Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman. Category:Computer-animated films Category:Spider-Man Category:Miles Morales Category:CLTwins15's Ideas